


Liar

by Chuchu2004



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AtsuHina Week, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hurt, M/M, Not too much but yeah still there, Songfic, im sorry, no comfort this time sorry, or my attemp to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchu2004/pseuds/Chuchu2004
Summary: "You said I was yours and you were mine! But then, you went and married this man that never saw the beauty in you! I always saw you for who you are! Me! Not him! You lied to me!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13
Collections: 5iits collection





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song 'Liar' by Emilie Autumn and part of a FanFic Challenge from a Spanish FB page.  
> Yeah, I was supposed to do this in Spanish, but...meh, I'll do that later(?.

_[ I want to hold you to the sun_

_I want to be your faithful one_

_I want to show you all the beauty_

_You don't even know you hold ]_

Heavy breathing was heard inside the room. 

Two tangled bodies laid on the apartment floor, panting hard while their eyes interlock. Soft whimpers came from the smaller one as he was sprawled under the big body that was pressing him to the wooden ground. The one on the top bent his head down, placing a soft kiss on the other man's sweaty forehead.

"A-Atsumu..." Moaned the bright orange-haired in a soft voice, "It hurts...please..." He tried to lift a hand but found his strength had disappeared altogether. He felt dizzy.

Atsumu let out a breathy laugh, caressing the shorter man's cheek, "Shouyou, you're so beautiful." He purred, moving his other hand that was trapped between their bodies, "I love you so much."

Hinata gasped, a louder cry escaping his lips while his eyes lost focus, his glance losing that familiar spark that seemed to always brighten everything near him. The Black Jackals' shorter player coughed, a trickle of blood falling from the corner of his gaping mouth. "Why...", a soft pant. "you do...this..." He managed to say in a small whispered. 

_[ I'm hurting you for your own good_

_I'd die for you, you know I would_

_I'd give up all my wealth_

_To buy you back the soul you never sold ]_

"Because I love you, Shouyou. Isn't that obvious?" A sweet, maniac smile traced the setter's lips. He pulled away from Hinata, sitting on the smaller male's hips, straddling them with his strong legs. His stained hands cupped his face in a firm grip, searching for those beautiful eyes full of life that now looked dull and empty, "You're mine, Shouyou Hinata. Mine."

"Tobio..." Groaned the shorter male, his gaze drifting away from Atsumu. "To-bio..." He called again, his voice hoarse and weak. 

" _FORGET ABOUT HIM!_ " Yelled the setter, his fingers digging in the soft, round cheeks of the younger man like he wanted to crush his skull. "I'm here now! Look at me! _LOOK AT ME!"_ With a frustrated scream, Atsumu took Hinata's head and hit it against the wooden tiles, getting up from him while his hands ran over his messy locks, staining them a deep red.

_[ Are you suffering?_

_I want your suffering_

_I want your beautiful suffering_

_I want it, I want it ]_

Hinata heard the harsh knock his scalp made more than he actually felt it. His head was throbbing, clouding more his senses, a high pitch ringing in his ears. His head lolled aside, his eyes locking onto the still body that lay a couple of meters away from him. Somehow, he managed to lift a hand. "Tobi-o..." His throat closed painfully as he stared at the lifeless face of his husband, covered in blood. His fingers ran over cold skin. "T-Tobio..." Unshed tears finally fell from his eyes, mixing with the blood that sprinkled out of his mouth when he coughed again. In the back, he could hear Atsumu's steps getting closer.

"I'm better than him, you said that!" Cried the Miya twin as he got on his knees next to the small body of Hinata. He took the hand that was still touching the dead body, lifting it to his lips to kiss injured knuckles. "You said I was _yours_ and you were _mine_ !" His hazel eyes were filled with tears. "But then, you went and _married_ this man that never saw the _beauty_ in you!" Snarled the taller one, his grip getting harder on weak fingers. Shouyou stared at him with hollow eyes. " _I_ always saw you for who you _are! Me!_ Not _him!_ You _lied_ to _me!"_

_[ Liar, liar, liar, liar_

_Liar, liar, liar, liar_

_Liar, liar, liar, liar_

_Liar, liar, liar, liar ]_

Hinata tried to take a big breath, his lungs starting to burn for the lack of air, but desisted when the big knife buried in this abdomen moved. A piercing pain ran all over his body, making him shivered again. When his gaze drifted down slowly, he saw Atsumu removing the blade stained with his blood. "It's your fault, Shouyou. You're making me do this." A wet hand was placed against his cheek, and the weak player closed his eyes tiredly. He could feel Atsumu's breath over his lips. "But it's okay, I still love you, my angel." A kiss on dried lips. "We'll be together, no matter what."

_[ I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground_

_So you can never leave_

_I want to win your trust, your faith, your heart_

_You'll never be deceived ]_

The sharp knife cut through delicate skin again. A soft grump escaped Atsumu's lips as his body limply fell over Hinata's, their warm blood mixing together in a silent promise of eternity. 

"I'll always love you, my dear Shouyou."

A storm was raging outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... oops?
> 
> Come and scream with me on Twitter!   
> @ANicoleLJ


End file.
